


Fly Free

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fanus!Qrow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: Past Physical Harm, tw: past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Qrow hasn't been seen in days, and when he gets back, he pushes everyone away from him, why didn't Qrow come back?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Fly Free

**Author's Note:**

> ......I can't write summaries or name anything xD I also wrote this at like 3 in the morning on a whim.

“Leave! Me! Alone!” The words echo, seemingly bouncing off the walls of Atlas Academy as Qrow storms off into the distance. 

Clover chases after Qrow, worried about him. No one had seen him in days, and yet here he comes back, bruises all over his face, wings tattered. 

“Qrow… no one has seen or heard from you in days.. we were all worried.”

The fanus turns around, having a furious look in his eyes, “Just leave me alone! Why do you all care so much!”

Clover is about to say something back to Qrow just as the huntsman storms off again; this time reaching his destination and slamming the door. Something was wrong, something happened during his time away, maybe one of his nieces could get it out of him, but he doesn’t want to by any means force whatever happened out of Qrow. 

It seemingly had affected him a great deal, disappearing for a few days, coming back looking like he did. His face looked bruised, and his wings they all looked in bad shape; and if Clover knew one thing about Qrow, it is that he cared about those wings a great deal.

Clover wanted to go check on him, to make sure that he was alright, even if it was clear as day he wasn’t. He wanted to be there for Qrow, to show him that he does care as much as he says he does… but how does he go about approaching him?

That evening, after work is done for the day, Clover approaches the door that leads into Qrow’s room. He decided it would be best to give Qrow some space, he clearly wanted to be alone earlier, and Clover respects that.

Clover takes a deep breath, and knocks on Qrow’s door. If Qrow doesn’t want to talk with him… he can live with that. But what he can’t live with is not checking up on Qrow when he was clearly in pain.

Almost when he thought Qrow wasn’t going to answer, he hears the doorknob rattle a moment before the door cracks open, and he sees Qrow’s tear-stained face peer through the crack.

A moment passes as they stare at each other, “Qrow… can I come in?”

The huntsman looks panicked for a moment, looking scared, before nodding slightly and opening the door. 

Clover walks in and looks around. Qrow’s dorm is… a mess. It looks like he’s made a bedroom in the living room portion. Blankets strewn everywhere, the TV running in the background. 

The operative turns around to Qrow, and the huntsman looks like even more of a mess; he looks like he has been crying for hours, his face is still littered with bruises. 

Clover smiles, “Hey… Are you okay?”

Qrow doesn’t say anything, as the tears start running down his face again as he spreads his wings out. Clover is confused for a moment, looking at his wings, then he notices something.

The missing feathers.

Clover doesn’t even know what to think. Everything suddenly starts to make sense. Why Qrow wanted him to leave, why he was gone for days. He doesn’t want to be seen like this. 

Clover only stares for a moment before rushing forward and pulling Qrow into a hug. This defending silence says so many words, there are so many unspoken words. It is almost like glass, tap it, and it shatters.

Qrow’s cracked, broken voice breaks the silence, “They… they clipped them… I can’t fly..”

Clover hugs him tighter and leads him to the couch, trying to support his weight. Qrow is back crying and shaking. His whole body seemingly is vibrating.

The operative thinks about his words for a moment before saying anything, “It’ll be okay, Qrow. They aren’t gone forever, and your wings aren’t who you are. Just because you can’t fly, just because you can’t feel the wind in your face.. it doesn’t mean we will view you any differently. We just want you to be safe, and feel like you are loved and cared for. That you matter for just being you.”

Clover pauses a moment and takes his hand into Qrow’s, “We all want you to realize your worth, how much you mean to us, and not just me. I know all those kids look up to you, and want to see you be happy, and yes, it takes time, but any sort of improvement would mean the world to them. So, when you are ready, go and talk to them. But for now, I’ll be here for you, I’ll always be here for you. I’ll stay with you.”

Qrow blinks a few times before bringing his hand up and wiping the tears away from his eyes and whispers, “I didn’t come back because I don’t want anyone to ask questions. They’ll want to start a manhunt… and I just want to try to recover… not to live in the past anymore.”

Clover nods, acknowledging Qrow, “I’m glad you are here now, and I won’t push you to tell me what happened if you don’t want to, nor will I go put in a request to hunt down these individuals… but if there is anything you want me to do Qrow, all you have to do is ask.”

Qrow nods, “I’m sorry.. about my comment earlier. About leaving me alone, about asking why everyone cares so much… it just… I was scared.”

Clover pulls Qrow into a brief hug, “It’s alright. You just didn’t know what to do, assuming this hasn’t happened before. It’s okay to be scared, just think about the good things, about all the people who care about you, and things will turn out alright.”

Qrow nods, “I’ll try my best for you… for the kids, and for everyone else who cares about me… I just don’t know how to… approach them.”

Clover grabs Qrow’s hand and squeezes it softly, understanding where Qrow is coming from, “I can’t give any advice, you know all of them better than I do. But no matter what you do, I’m sure they will be supportive, they just want you to be happy, to see you happy.”

Qrow nods and shuffles closer to Clover, leaning his head on his shoulder. The operative grabs the remote to the TV, shutting it off.

There is a window in front of them, behind the TV, where the night sky is brightly standing there, waiting for the sun to once return, to take it away. The stars flicking, and here Clover and Qrow are, staring out at the night sky, like it is the only thing that matters.

Nothing seems to last forever, but maybe, just maybe this could.

Clover sees a shooting star fly by and he smiles, “I wish… I wish this could last forever.”

Qrow looks up to him, “Me too.”

Clover leans forward and kisses Qrow, “Then let’s make it last for all eternity.”

Qrow nods, “Thank you… I love you.”

Clover looks out to the sky once again and looks back, “I love you too, and someday, we can break away, and fly free.”


End file.
